patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Saga
What About What Happened The Saga begins at a new lab far away from Mobius Central, where a Doctor named Akari along with two assistance twins, Pili & Mili, are working on their project, which is the Cyborg Echidna named Zeta. As Akari heads out to get more parts, Pili & Mili works on the Potions to help attract the people for a party. But suddenly, Zeta wakes up, spooking the twins by mistake, dropping the pink potion into the bigger potion, causing a harmless non damaging explosion, causing the pink gas to cover most of Mobius Central. However as it slowly affects Pili & Mili in love, Akari comes back with her protective suit on, asking what's going on. But Zeta & Akari quickly escapes upon seeing something bubbling & forming within the bigger potion, which is an unknown pink thing with green eyes. Meanwhile, Patricia & Amy are enjoying a nice time in Amy's home, which is closed tight with the fresh air conditioner on, saying that Julie Su is taking care of Akiza Rose at Angel Island, however Patricia notices the pink gas fog outside, it is very confusing at first, thinking it might be strange occurance & decides to check that out, while putting on their protective suits, which are being made since the first days of Patricia's gaining her wings, as the two best friends head out to investigate. With Siri, she is working on the Biolizard.02, a female Biolizard to remember Hazard the Prototype, while talking to Xiang-Ling, Emerald, Thedore & Shadow on radio for a nice chat. However they were unaware that Shadow slowly being affected by the pink gas, feeling the love growing a bit out of control, while everything thinks that it's a fever, but when Xiang-Ling & Emerald turn off their radios to say goodbye, Theodore also has been effected by the pink gas & slowly creeps up to Siri, before replying on who's door is he near, which is Siri's before ambushing her. Back with Xiang-Ling & Emerald, Emerald noticed that Xiang-Ling is working on the animal taming earbuds to tame the animals to be nice. As Xiang-Ling heads down to her room to get more bolts, Emerald didn't realise the pink gas leaking from the window, sinice Xiang-Ling forgit to close her window & turn off the fan, coughing as she is affected as well, closing the window, while Emerald use the bolts to make alterations to make the fan suck the pink gas back outside, while altering the earbuds to mind control for tricking Xiang-Ling to wear the earbuds to be in Emerald's control, under the control of the pink love gas, while opening the window to share more with her. With Jazmin, she is inside the Gym having it locked down tight, seeing Jack, Blaze the Hedgecat, Katy Kat & Melody Kat under the control of the pink love gas as well. But suddenly, Jazmin noticed Akari & Zeta quickly makes it inside the gym, quickly closing the door behind them fast. Before Jazmin could ask what's going on, Dr. Akari & Zeta introduce themselves, in terms of ignoring Jazmin's comedic saying of "Nerd!" to Akari, the two explains the whole situation to Jazmin that they need help to fix this potion accident that is spreading most of Mobius Central & is important to wear a Protective Suit to protect themselves from the pink gas, while being provided with the fresh air within the suit, while they getting ready for a journey to find the certain key elements, in short for ingredients for an antidote to fix this, but it's going to be hard to find, even more on making it outside of Akari's lab. Jazmin puts her Green & black protective suit on, claiming that she has her own. But the three heard Jami scream & quickly heads out to check whats going, by riding on Jazmin's bike there. Upon arriving, they noticed that an out of control Theodore ambushed Siri & quickly saves Siri, by tossing Theodore into another room, tying him up, as they help Siri up, along with an unconscious Biolizard.02 up as well. They explain the situation to Siri, which makes a lot of sense on what has happened to Shadow & Theodore, who were infected by the pink gas that cause the love & the lust to go out of control in most of Mobius Central. Siri & Biolizard.02 agreed to help out the team. So the team of 5, Zeta, Akari, Jazmin, Siri & Biolizard.02 head out with the team riding on Jazmin's motorcycle, with Zeta behind Jazmin & Akari & Siri in both sidecars that Jazmin recently added & attached. Meanwhile Patricia & Amy are trapping a few jars filled of the pink gas from earlier & see how it's affected the nightclub with Voodoo, Spice, their group, along with the Succubuses & the males, they discovered that the pink gas is causing the love lust to grow out of control & the two agreee to find Layla on making the antidote, so Patricia & Amy went to Layla's home, only to find Layla trapped inside a basement, while Selina Rose, Kayli & even the two tiny mice, Edmund & Michelle have been infected, Patricia & Amy head downstairs to the basement & explains Layla about the pink gas situation ous of nowhere & have no idea what caused it. So Layla agrees to help by putting on her purple protective suit incase of emergencies & head out with Patricia & Amy to help find the rest. With Akari's team, thou, the pink gas is showing signs of fading away slowly, making the team think that the pink gas is slowly evaporating after a long period of time, but the effects are still lustfully frighteneing, according to Zeta, as they keep going, unaware that they are being watched by an infected Shadow & Blade, who they quickly teleport to intervene their ride. Seeing how both Shadow & Blade were different with hot pink eye colour & pink auras, due to the lustful ink smoke effects, they are willing to fight both brothers to get past them. With Zeta & Biolizard.02 fight Shadow, and Jazmin fight against Blade, both Dr. Akari & Siri we're protected by Dr. Akari's defensive barrier gear. It was back & forth, even more with the insanity in the fight with Shadow trying to break the barrier, but was quickly protected by Zeta's hand to hand combat attacks, while Jazmin's mallet being split in half by Blade's swords, but was quickly replaced with a new stronger metal version of the mallet that does more damage to Blade, even more defensive Biolizard.02's extra blaster's from the life support system, also blast Shadow to stun him for Zeta to counter attack & before Shadow tries to grab the emerald, Biolizard.02 grab him with her long lizard tail, tossing him aside, at the same time, Jazmin actually kicked Blade where the sun dont shine & flips him over with a flipkick along with a mallet swing to send him flying, both brother's Shadow & Blade crash into each other & defeated. Dr. Akari couldn't get to write down all the ingredients just yet with Siri's help. The group needs to write down the list of the key ingredients for an antidote. Meanwhile Patricia, Layla & Amy Rose suggest that they call Astro Boy, P.R.B. & Ultra-V of the Teen Titans, Orbot, Cubot & Omochao from EggPlankton's Lab & Nicole the Holo-Lynx, once that is accomplish, the girls were ambushed by the Infected Nanman Tribe, lead by an Infected Slaking. The girls quickly pull Amy back, who was grabbed by Slacking, in which Amy takes off the protective suit, leaving her normal clothes on. The pull suddenly sends Slaking backwards as Patricia, Layla & Amy take flight to begin their escape, with Patricia carrying Amy Rose, while Layla flies on her broomstick, but the Nanman Tribe weren't giving up so easily by launching multiple volleys of sleep darts, while Slaking sends the Flying Pokémon to begin the aerial chase. The chase has quickly begun with crazy evasive maneuvers, including the serpentine. Amy got hit with a sleep dart in the butt first & falls asleep off of the broomstick, before Patricia swoops down to quickly catch her & continues the flight escape with Layla. However, the number of sleep dart volleys continue to raise the pressure as Layla also gets hit by a few darts, causing her to fall asleep. Patricia quickly carries both Amy & Layla, trying to lose them in the forest, before spotting Nicole in the sky by digital path gliding, only for Patricia to get hit by an elusive sleep dart to the butt as well, slowly losing control of her flight & falls down with Layla & Amy, but Nicole suddenly sees them losing control & quickly forms a digital catcher's mitt to catch the girls & quickly swoops down into the forest to hide & quietly escapes with them, before the Nanman send out a search party. At the same time, Akari's team is seen riding along, only to get ambushed by Nanman sleep darts, causing the team to stop the motorcycle & ducks down, but Siri gets hit by a sleep dart & falls asleep, Zeta & Biolizard.02 got hit, but we're not effected by the darts, by simply swatting them away, in term angers Biolizard.02, but quickly retaliates when seeing the Flying Pokémon trying to capture Siri, by pulling Siri back in the sidecar with Dr. Akari. Zeta figures out that she has a Hand Blaster & uses it to stun the Flying Pokémon, to help save Siri. Seeing that they need to get out of here from the Nanman, they quickly escape on Jazmin's motorcycle, with Biolizard.02 running in top super speed, only to be chased by an infected Incineroar. As Zeta turns to begin blasting Incineroar, Biolizard.02 helps by whipping her very long lizard tail & blasting her Dark Energy Blaster at Incineroar, before smacking him away with her tail. Akari's Team sigh in relief as they make their clean getaway to a hiding spot for the night.. Back with Nicole, who is tending to a sleeping Patricia, Amy & Layla, they were greeted by Astro Boy, P.R.B., Ultra-V, Orbot, Cubot, Omochao & even the 6 Piraka, Zaktan, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak & Thok pitch in to help. Nicole is pleased that everyone is here, getting & understanding the message on what's going on as they all help carry Patricia, Amy Rose & Layla inside an empty house to sleep for the night, as Akari's team does the same from the other empty house. "More Coming Soon" Characters *Dr. Akira *Zeta the Echidna *Pili & Mili the Sheep (Cured) *Venus (Pink Female Chaos 0 with Green Eyes) *Jazmin Kimmy (Cured) *Patricia the Skunk (Cured) *Amy Rose (Cured) *Siri Reyes (Cured) *Biolizard.02 (2nd Biolizard Being) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Cured) *Astro Boy *P.R.B. *Ultra-V *Xian Tsao *SpongeJack-100 *PatrickJack-434 *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Zaktan (Cured) *Reidak (Cured) *Hakann (Cured) *Vezok (Cured) *Avak (Cured) *Thok (Cured) *Xiang-Ling Zhou (Cured) *Emerald Neon (Cured) *Theodore Plankton the Mouse (Cured) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Cured) *Blade the Hedgehog (Cured) *Jack the Hedgehog (Cured) *Katy Kat (Cured) *Blaze the Hedgecat (Cured) *Melody Kat (Cured) *Selina Rose (Cured)) *Kayli the Echidna (Cured) *Edmund the Mouse (Cured) *Michelle the Mouse (Cured) *Starfire (Cured) *D.Va (Cured) *Jing King (Cured) *Nanman Tribe (Cured) *Slaking (Cured) *Incineroar (Cured) *Meng Huo (Cured) Antidote Ingredients *Water *Prana Venom *Shards of Gemstones *Chaos Drive Crystals *Other Ingredients in Akari's Lab Bosses (Infected) (In Order) *Infected Shadow & Blade (Double Boss Fight) *Xian Tsao *Venus (Final Boss) Trivia *This is the 2nd adult-themed saga since the Saints Row the Third Saga, Making it another NSFW kind of saga. **In other cases, It even more grown-up then Saints row the Third Saga. Category:Saga Category:Main Story